User talk:Stixx44
Insert new year's title here Frankly, you've been here for 3 months. I'm not really forcing you to create an account but if you're going to hang around longer, may as well - as for an email account (which would become necessary anyways at least in high school for me) I'd recommend Gmail, but the choice is yours. Dan-Ball Wiki as you know don't permit IP accounts, so added benefit? Also, I'm sure you need to calm down (in case you haven't). We've had at least two cases with misspelling names and I don't think we need a repeat or enforcing unnecessary rules. As for archiving, it's done as you can see. 08:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) @Hank I will but at least it is not as bad as Mathgenius. But I'm in a different location so I'm not in an house yet. I will make my E-Mail and account soon. Also the last time an unregistered user edited the DB Wiki that was 2014 (Thanks for the archive). Also now I'm 16:17, January 6, 2016 (UTC) --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 16:17, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item (I was 108.34.213.177) Everything is Still Dead, I might want to be killed right now Everything is still dead. And the Onigiri problem has ended. Eheh. I guess I' fine now. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 00:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Correction: I'm not I'. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 00:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) You can also just correct I' without making an entirely new message to say that it's I'm not I'. Just sayin'. Fortunately, not everything is dead. I think I've told you before that small communities tend to fall entirely silent every now and then. Nothing to worry about. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) About Spades I think he got hacked, well. Time to IP check to see admins? --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 00:12, January 10, 2016 (UTC) What makes you think Spades got hacked? Aside from that, there's something else. First all your conspiracies, paranoia and constant unnecessary references to the poopflame, recently Mathgenius, and now this. Don't get me wrong, but have you taken a proper look at Mathgenius' talk page? DMS used a lot of swearing, even by his standards. You may consider yourself lucky he isn't here much these days because he'd be pretty annoyed by this time. No, there wouldn't be a Raegface. DMS would instead put that face into words (notably, plenty of cursing and whatnot) and put those words on your talk page. I hope you don't take this as an offense because it isn't. It's my honest opinion about these things because I'm rather worried about it. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I have to move another discussion of a non-user on this wiki, but this is perhaps going a little too far (almost a week later notwithstanding). To answer the question, IP checking is only more effective if the user is active, which the user's IP could sometimes change (much like in your case) and the hacking cannot really be determined. Either way, he/she/it is inactive so not much could be done for now. As much patience as I want, let me quote DMS from TFM's talk page about this: Provoking inactive users - especially those who haven't edited this wiki at all - is unnecessary and so far only served to bring dead topics which should stay dead unless the situation calls for it. Need a discussion? Post it on an active user's/admin's talk page instead of creating one for them. That way I don't have to move discussions and deleting unborn talk pages. Also the disappearing pages? Adding ?action=purge to the address bar should force the Wikia servers to reload the page with the needed content. It happens more commonly, it seems. I hope I don't have to repeat this paragraph again.... 06:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC)